


Feliz Navidad

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actor Poe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, M/M, Marine Biologist Finn, Musician Rey, Telenovela Actor Poe, Telenovelas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn meets a seemingly ordinary man at an extraordinary Christmas party. But is anything in Finn's life ever ordinary?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was published almost two days ago, but apparently not, so sorry for the delay!
> 
> Written for Person who's too lazy to log into their account and Lara, who wanted a famous Poe and ordinary Finn pining fic, as well as more scientist Finn. I was also playing with an idea where Poe is a famous telenovela actor, sort of like Jaime Camil, so this was the perfect chance.

* * *

Finn was blown away by how crowded Rey’s Christmas party was. He knew she knew a lot of people, being a famous musician and all, but this seemed a little overboard. People were _everywhere_ , and no matter where Finn seemed to go, he seemed at risk to bump into some celebrity. He ended up hiding himself away in her kitchen, nursing a drink and listening to the Christmas music playing over her speakers.

 

It wasn't that he wasn't having fun, it's just that he didn't know many of these people, and even though Rey was certain he could make friends with just about anyone, it was a bit overwhelming. Everywhere he looked, there was somebody, and as friendly as he could be, he could only do so much before he was worn out.

 

He yawned and picked up a cookie, snacking on it and looking out of the window. Miami didn’t have much snow, in face, it hardly had any, which was a little depressing. Finn didn’t like being cold, but he did like snow. But it was something he could live with, at least. It wasn’t like when he lived in Arizona, and it was hot as balls during Christmas. Still… He missed his normal home, he missed California. It didn't snow much more there, but it was home.

 

He was on assignment in Miami, working to study sea bacteria in Florida, before going back home. It was a long assignment, it had lasted almost a year, but he was going home at the end of the year, so it would be fine. He would hate to leave Rey behind, but they would be able talk over video chat like they usually did.

 

"¿Qué está ocultando un extraño como tú del resto del mundo?" The voice, smooth as silk, took him by surprise, and he jumped before turning to look at the source of the voice.

 

Arguably the most handsome man he'd ever seen was standing before him. The man looked a little stunned as well but it quickly turned into a patient smile. Finn realized with a jolt that the handsome man was waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh! I- I don't speak Spanish, sorry.” the man blinked and then went pink.

 

“Oh! I probably shouldn't have assumed... Right, um, yeah. I don't know why I did that... I think I expected it to sound way cooler than it actually did. Probably sounded a little creepy, actually. But, uh.... yep. Okay, that was not my best move. Yikes. Sorry buddy." 

 

Finn smiled finding his embarrassment to be rather endearing. "It's alright. If it makes you feel better, I thought it sounded cool." The other smiled at that, and Finn continued. "What did you say, though?"

 

The other only looked more embarrassed and cleared is throat. "Right, yeah. Forgot to... yeah. Well, what I said was: 'What's a handsome stranger like you hiding from the rest of the world?'” he said, walking closer to him, looking nervous still.

 

Finn let out a nervous chuckle and took a sip of his water. “Ah, it's just, crowded.” he gestured vaguely to the door. He didn't recognize this man from anything, and he wondered if this was an actually normal person.

 

The man nodded and chuckled, leaning against the counter next to him. “I get that. It's pretty crowded out there. Rey knows a lot of people.” He was giving Finn a look the man couldn't quite discern, like he was waiting for something, and at the same time, trying to figure something out. “Where does she know you?”

 

Finn shrugged, quietly trying to figure out what the look meant. “We went to uni together, and we used to be roommates. We're old friends.” The man nodded, and he seemed to look a little understanding. He smiled when Finn added, “And who are you?”

 

“I'm Poe, Poe Dameron.” He extended a hand for the man to shake. Finn did shake the hand, smiling at him.

 

“Good to meet you, Poe. I'm Finn.” The man - Poe - smiled more at that and shook his hand. “How did you meet Rey?”

 

For some reason, Poe couldn't stop smiling, and his smile only grew and grew. It was a little contagious, and Finn felt a smile of his own spread across his lips. “Oh, we just ran into each other, hit it off, y'know? I guess she thought I was cool enough to invite to her party.”

 

Finn chuckled softly. “Don't get too excited, it seems she invited half of the city to the party.” Poe looked fake wounded.

 

“Are you saying I'm not special?” he exclaimed with a hand to his heart. “I must be good enough that I get to be in the same room as Mr.Long-time Friend!”

 

Finn rolled his eyes and laughed a little. “That's a terrible nickname, but okay.” He looked at Poe. “Did Rey do music for a movie of yours or something? You look like a movie star.”

 

Maybe it was his imagination, but Poe seemed to get a little redder than he had been before. “Yeah no, I'm no movie star, that I can assure you of.”

 

Finn shrugged. “Well, if you insist, but I don't think that's true.”

 

Poe was opening his mouth, possibly for a snappy comeback, but the door opened, Rey entering the room and then grinning when she saw them both.

 

“Well well well, if it isn't Finn and Poe! I'm glad you two have met, I was actually planning on introducing you two later.” She grinned at them. “So, are you guys getting to know each other?”

Poe responded before Finn could. “Yeah, we were just talking about how we all met each other. You didn’t tell me that your old friend was so good looking!”

 

Rey laughed and Finn gave an awkward little chuckle. “Well, I wanted you to see for yourself, of course. Otherwise it wouldn’t be the same. And Finn, what about you?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yes Rey, he’s very handsome.” Poe seemed to smile more, although it wasn’t the same self assured smile, but a sweeter, more genuine one. Finn decided that he liked that smile more.

 

“Well, I'll let you two get on with it.” she kissed Finn's cheek and parted the top of his head. “Have fun, treat each other nicely.” she waved before leaving the room again.

 

Finn chuckled and shook his head fondly. “Well, she's always interesting. At least she means well.”

 

Poe nodded, smiling understandingly. “She does. So, Finn, tell me about yourself.”

 

For the rest of the evening the two talked. Poe didn't reveal much about himself, except for the fact that he used to be in the military, but Finn found himself sharing a lot.

 

Poe looked amazed when he told him about his job as a marine biologist, but the disappointment on his face when he realized that Finn was going back to California before Christmas was more than obvious.

 

By the end of the night, they were walking out of Rey’s apartment, still chatting. It didn’t matter much that he was staying at Rey’s apartment, he wanted to walk Poe out of the building.

 

“So, you’re leaving in a couple days, huh?” Poe still sounded disappointed.

 

“Yeaah, all of my research here is done, all I need to do is go back home.” The smile Poe gave him was thin and Finn felt sort of bad.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Poe. Maybe we’ll run into each other again, yeah? I’m around the city sometimes, she is my friend after all.” Poe still didn’t look convinced, but he smiled all the same.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” They shook hands, and after much insistence, Finn paid for Poe’s cab, and watched him go. For some reason Finn felt like he had made a massive mistake.

 

A week later, on Christmas Day, Finn sat on the couch of his California apartment, flicking through the TV. He had just got home a few days ago, and although he was glad to be home, a part of him missed Miami, and Rey, and even Poe. He’d known the man for all of three or four hours, and he was still on his mind.

 

He sighed, and his clicking started to pick up. Halfway through, his heart stopped and he gaped, struggling to click back. Finally he found the right channel and he stared, his eyes bulging. Poe was there, speaking rapid fire Spanish. He might have been yelling, based on the dramatic music, but Finn couldn’t understand a word, so he didn't know. He continued to watch trying to understand what this all meant. Finally he got some clarity, at least a little, when the words: ‘ _Pasión de la Resistencia_ ’ appeared, along with the Telemundo logo during the commercial break.

 

So. Poe Dameron was a telenovela actor. That made sense why he knew Rey, he knew she had worked with some program on Telemundo, although she hadn't been clear on what it was. And technically he wasn’t lying about not being a movie star. It wasn’t like Finn had asked what exactly he did, although looking back, he probably should’ve.

 

He ended up looking up _Pasión de la Resistencia_ , and found that it was a drama about lawyers working at a firm called The Resistance, and Poe was the star of the whole show. Finn was amazed, and ended up watching through the whole thing, this time having the sense to use subtitles.

 

At some point afterwards, he started baking, drinking some eggnog while the brownies he had made sat in the oven. There was a knock on his door, and he sighed, getting up from the couch to open the door. When he did, he was stunned to see a rather tired looking Poe, grinning a little bit at him.

 

“Poe? What- What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Miami!” Finn was shocked to say the the least, and he couldn’t help but look back into the room. “I just saw you, on the TV.”

 

Poe looked sheepish. “Yeah, I.. I meant to tell you, but you didn’t know, and I didn’t want that to sort of.. Change how you look at me.”

 

“Well that makes no sense. When Rey become a music superstar, I didn’t keep hanging out with her because she was famous, it was because I liked her. And I liked you too, I do still!” he added at Poe’s alarmed look. “I like you, but not because you’re famous, you’re just a good person.”

 

Finn was enamoured by the little twinkle in Poe’s eyes. “Well thanks buddy. But I did come here for a reason. I was going to reenact that bit from Love Actually, where the guy holds up the signs and shows them to the lady, but I didn’t have signs, and the more I think about that scene, it seems creepy, so I’m just going to stand at your door and make a speech. Does that work, because I can get some signs or something if you want?”

 

Finn couldn’t help but laugh, leaning against the doorframe. “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

Poe took a deep breath. “Alright, so, first of all, I like you too. I think you’re a stand up guy, and yes, I said stand up guy. Stop laughing!” Finn tried to calm down, biting on his lips. “And, yes, I should be in Miami, but also when we were filming, and I had a line that was something along the lines of ‘Someone who takes no risks is someone who gets nothing,’ Well, it was more eloquent in Spanish, I swear. Okay, that sucked. Point is, I really like you and I think you're cute and I’m in California now because I want to ask you out. I don’t know how this works, or how we can make it work, but I want to try, because I want to know you, Finn, so, if you’ll give me a shot… Will you go out to eat with me?”

 

Finn’s grin had only grown throughout the little speech, and he found himself slowly nodding, even before Poe had finished his question. “I would love to go out to eat with you. How long are you in town for?”

 

“Until January 5th. I’m here long enough for the New Year, basically. I know it’s not a great time frame, but it's all I could manage.” Poe explained, smiling a little.

 

Finn nodded. He didn't know how this would work, or if it could work, but dammit if he didn't want to at least try. “I get that. But I would definitely love to have dinner with you.” Poe's grin was remarkably beautiful. “Do you want to come inside?” he added, gesturing inside the room.

 

Poe shook his head, moving to step back. “Oh, no, I couldn't, I wouldn't want to impose.”

 

Finn chuckled and beckoned him in anyways. “Please, come in, you wouldn't be imposing at all, I was just relaxing, and I would hate to make you have come all this way just to talk for a little while and to have a date. If you're not busy, you're more than welcome. And besides, I was just baking, so there should be some freshly made brownies in a couple minutes.”

 

Poe seemed to like that addition and smiled a little more. “I guess I can come in for a little while, just to hang out. But not for too long, I don't want you to get bored of me before our date.”

 

Finn laughed and stepped aside to let him in, shaking his head as the man stepped inside.

  
“Nah, I could never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, this won't be finished by tomorrow like I had hoped, so I'm going to do the best I can to get it done by the end of December, at least. I've got a couple great ideas, but I'm still taking requests!


End file.
